Dean's Night In K-21
by Dysthymia
Summary: The story of how Dean and Brynn meet. Contains name-calling and naked Dean.


A/N: Takes place in September of 2003.

* * *

Will Cleary scowled as Ellen Harvelle took his drink away. "Your daughter's on the phone. You'd better go and talk to her before she rips my ear off"

The man's brow eased a little. He loved hearing from his girls. He went to the phone only to hear rapid speech in his ear. "Settle down baby girl, I can't understand when you talk like that." He heard his daughter growl and then revert to Irish. Will spoke in Irish in return. A few minutes later, he hung up the phone.

Ellen stood behind him waiting.

"Jesus, woman, you scare me sometimes."

"Ash already located some hunters for you. I figured you wouldn't go."

"Brynn already told you what's going on, didn't she?"

"Damn right she did! And I know from many sources that you've been banned from the tech school she's going to. You made a real impression on them when you exorcised five students."

Will gave her an exasperated look. "My drink, Ellen."

She handed him his bottle of whiskey.

"Who'd Ash find?"

"John Winchester. He's got one of his boys with him."

"Oh, no, no. You'd better tell Ash to locate someone else. I ain't trusting John Winchester's boy with any of my daughters."

"They're the closest ones. I'm sure if you tell they boy your daughter's hands off, he'll respect your wishes. Maybe. I hear Dean's a bit of a…. slut."

Will glared. "You got Johnny's number anywhere?"

"Ash got it for you. You better call your daughter back and tell her who's coming."

* * *

"So, he's an asshole," Dean concluded.

"He's a worried father," John said. "He knows what boys are like. He used to be one at one point," John said.

Dean muttered something about valuable possessions being threatened.

This made John chuckle.

"It's not funny!" Dean insisted. "Let's get that demon, ok?"

"Only if you stop whining."

* * *

Dean's eyes goggled when Brynn opened the door to her dorm room. She closed the door in his face. "Pervert!"

John chuckled at the look on Dean's face.

"I was not being a pervert!" Dean insisted.

John knocked on the door. "We're the people your dad sent."

Brynn peeked out. "Then what did my dad say to you?"

"Come again?"

"What did he tell you to say to me?"

"'Open the feckin' door before I spank you,'" John repeated.

Brynn opened the door. "Dad really needs to come up with better material. The other one can keep his eyes on the floor."

Dean opened his mouth to protest. John covered Dean's mouth. "Quiet, son. Remember what he dad said."

Dean yanked his head away. That was embarrassing. He looked towards the corner of the room. "You have your roommate in a devil's trap?"

"Yeah, I just tend to revert to Irish when I'm trying to do my Latin. So I need help, ok? All you need to do is the typical stuff. You know open your cute little mouth and talk."

"Ok, that's enough," John growled.

* * *

Smoke poured out of Brynn's roommate's mouth.

"Ever notice it's like they're trying to keep from puking?" Brynn asked.

Dean smiled.

John went to tie up loose ends after the exorcism. "Behave yourselves," John said. "I'll call when she's conscious.

Brynn smiled at Dean. "Now, take off your shirt and scrub the carpet for me," she said after John had left.

"No plans to be a good girl?" Dean asked.

"Nope. None. Take it off. Wash the carpet for me. It needs to be clean by Tuesday for room inspections."

"You have room inspections?"

"Yup. I don't want to have to show my cookies to the hall president, so clean the carpet for me. Take off the shirt. Actually, you can lose the pants too…"

* * *

John frowned. Brynn's door was locked. He thought it had been unlocked when he'd left the room. He sighed. Dean….

He knocked. No one answered. "Dean!" he shouted. Still no response. "You filthy whore," John muttered. "Will is going to kill me."

John frowned at the door when he heard a thump.

"Damn it!" Dean shouted. "How long do I have to scrub this floor for?"

"Dean!" John yelled. "Open the door!"

"I can't!" Dean called back.

"Why not?"

"I'm _naked_!"

John sighed and walked away. "Naked cleaning… I raised a stupid _whore_."

* * *

Brynn laughed. "You get to lie to your dad?"

"Hey, I AM naked!"

"Yeah, but you're not cleaning the floor anymore!"

Dean smiled and pressed himself to her. "That's what happens when you get me naked."

"So, it was ok to get me naked?"

Dean shrugged. "You didn't protest…"

* * *

John got the key to Brynn's room from the dorm office and unlocked the door. Of course, he found Dean in bed with Brynn.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Winchester," Brynn said. She gave a little wave. "Dean was just showing me his… Never mind," she added at John's glare.

"Your father is going to kill me," John said.

"Like he has room to complain," Brynn said. "The man has fifteen kids!"

John threw Dean's clothes at the bed. "Get dressed you stupid whore! Then meet me at the car. DON'T have sex again." John slammed the door on his way out. Then he opened the door again. "And if what your dad doesn't want to happen does happen, someone had damn well better call me!" He shut the door again.

Dean grinned at Brynn. "I'll always remember my night in K-21."

* * *

Prologue: A few months later

John answered his cell phone. It had woke him from a dead sleep.

"My dad's going to try to hunt down Dean," Brynn said before John even had a chance to speak.

"What?"

"My dad wants to kill your son because I'm pregnant."

John rubbed his head. "And it took you this long because…?"

"Because I don't want Dean to know. I don't want to get married with a shotgun pointed at Dean's nuts. Besides, he's a hunter. If my kid is going to have a father, he needs to be a father who stays home more than a week or two at a time."

"Please tell me your dad isn't in Colorado," John said.

"Well… that's where he was when my mom went and called my dad to tell him. She's over the freaking moon, like most grandmas."

John was about to ask if Will was still in the area when someone pounded on the motel room door. "I think your dad just got here. I'll stop him, ok. I promise I won't tell Dean."

The very moment John opened the door, Will burst in. "Where the hell is that stupid son of yours?"

John frowned as if confused. "Which one?"

"You know full well which one, Winchester! I trusted you and you let your son-"

"This isn't about me. I think this is really about your inadequacies as a father and a husband."

"Shut up, Johnny. Your son is marrying my girl and I don't care what you think. Or what he thinks. Where is he?"

"If you try forcing my son to do something he doesn't want to do, I'll tell your wife about your mistress," John said.

Will's face went white. "You wouldn't."

"I would. And if you tell Dean about that baby, I'll also tell your wife about how you found your missing daughter but didn't bring her home ten years ago. I'm sure that will go over well, especially when I tell her that you let her marry a 50 year old man."

"He was forty."

"Still a big age gap. And she was thirteen. Or was it fourteen."

"Extenuating circumstances, Winchester."

"And what about the children you had with your mistress…"

Will threw his hands up. "Ok, it'll go your way!"

* * *

A/N: I did think about having a scene where John goes to see his grandbaby, but I wasn't sure how I wanted to do it.


End file.
